L'amour envers et contre tout
by DrayAndGin
Summary: Nous voila revenu a Poudlard. Voldemort a été vaincu mais certaines choses ont changé...ou pas! Slash HPDM (a venir), Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent a la formidable J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est ma seule et entière propriété.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Des retrouvailles plutôt inattendues

Année 2005, Harry a 25 ans. Il y a maintenant 8 ans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu. Malgré une carrière d'auror qui semblait prometteuse, le conseil d'administration du collège Poudlard fit appel à lui afin de prendre la direction de l'école. Son attachement à l'établissement et aux précédents directeurs lui firent accepter le poste.

Un soir, vers 22h quelque mois après sa nomination, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington traversa la porte du bureau d'Harry.

- Professeur Potter ? Un candidat au poste de maître des potions souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

Harry leva les yeux, étonné qu'on le dérange à cette heure tardive.

- Bien. Faite-le entrer Nick.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour accueillir son visiteur lorsqu'entra dans la pièce…

- Malefoy ! Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ?

- Plaisir ? Tu me flatte Potter ! Pour moi ce serai plutôt le déplaisir d'être en ta présence !

Aie, pensa Harry, ça va recommencer

- Alors comme ça tu as appris que Slughorn a pris sa retraite…

- Oui, répondit Drago, et comme je savais que ce vieux morse ne m'aimait pas, j'ai décidé de prendre ma revanche en postulant au poste qu'il vient de quitter !

- Ce sont tes seules motivations pour ce poste ? Lui demanda Harry en prenant des notes sur un parchemin

- Pas vraiment, lui répondit Drago, j'aimerai mettre au service de Poudlard les potions que j'ai découvertes lors de mes nombreux voyages dans le monde.

Harry lève les yeux de ses notes, intéressé par les paroles de l'ex-Serpentard.

- Tu accepterais de te soumettre à un test d'aptitudes, dirigée par Severus (il fait un signe de tête vers le portrait du professeur Rogue) et par le professeur Slughorn.

Le jeune professeur fit apparaitre un nécessaire à potion et le conduisit dans une petite pièce attenante au bureau directorial. Il fit ensuite apparaitre un patronus qui se chargeât d'aller chercher le professeur Slughorn.

- Assied-toi je t'en prie Malefoy ! Horace ne devrait plus tarder

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, un Horace Slughorn essoufflé d'avoir traversé la moitié du château alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, pénétra dans le bureau de Harry. Ce dernier se leva pour l'accueillir.

- Merci d'être venu si vite Horace.

Il le guida dans la salle ou se trouvait Drago puis les laissa.

- Attends, cria le jeune Malefoy, Tu ne m'as dit ce je devais préparer comme potion

- Je te laisse le choix ! Surprends-nous !

Il se rassit à son bureau et tourna son siège afin de faire face au tableau du professeur Dumbledore. Il le regarda et osa poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Dois-je lui donner le poste ?

L'ancien directeur fixa son disciple avec un regard qui donna à Harry l'impression de passer aux rayons X.

- C'est à toi de décider Harry, mais je pense que ce serai une erreur de ne pas lui laisser sa chance.

_POV Drago_

Aujourd'hui, je me lance. Ca fait plusieurs mois que j'hésite à retourner à Poudlard mais maintenant que Potter est dirlo, je me dis que ça vaut peut-être le coup d'y retourner… Je me demande à quoi il ressemble à présent…

Ca y est, je suis devant l'ancien bureau de Dumby. Un des fantômes du château me voit et me demande la raison de ma venue. Sans dévoiler mon identité, je lui dis que je viens pour le poste de maître des potions. Il disparait un moment puis revient en m'invitant à le suivre. Je monte donc sur la première marche de l'escalier et me laisse guider jusqu'à la porte en chêne. J'hésite à frapper puis finalement j'entre sans m'annoncer. Je le vois, assis à son bureau… Il n'a vraiment pas changé ! Quelle horreur, il a toujours ces lunettes débile et ses cheveux …Il faudrait que je l'informe de l'existence des coiffeurs !

Il ne se lève même pas à mon arrivée ! Quel malpoli ! Il faudra que je lui apprenne les bonnes manières…

Enfin bref, il n'a pas l'air très heureux de me voir…En même temps je le comprends, depuis notre première rencontre sur le chemin de traverse, chez madame Guipure je crois, nous sommes théoriquement ennemis…enfin je me suis arrangé pour que tout le monde le croit. En effet, il ne serait pas bon que l'on sache qu'un Malefoy soit amoureux d'un autre sorcier, du survivant qui plus est ! Eurk, rien que ce nom m'écorche la gorge !

_POV Harry_

Pour une fois que l'école semblait tranquille, sans incidents, Nick Quasi-sans-tête me prévint de la venue d'un candidat au poste de Slughorn. Les nouvelles vont vite, il n'a annoncé sa démission qu'avant-hier. Après avoir demandé au fantôme de faire entrer la personne qui demandait à me voir, je me levai afin d'accueillir… Drago Malefoy, celui que j'espérai ne jamais revoir… Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas vue la moue que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire à son arrivée !

Il me raconte le fait qu'il a parcouru le monde entier pour ses potions… C'est très bien mais il ne pourrait pas y retourner ?

Oui, ok c'est méchant, mais Voldy lui-même n'aurai pas été traité autrement par moi ! Mais bon, il veut être maître des potions ? Bah il va passer un test, même si je ne le fais pas pour les autres !

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre...Même si je pense revoir le découpage. N'hésitez pas a laisser votre avis. Merci!

Amélia


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling

Seule l'histoire est a moi

* * *

Chapitre 2 : nomination

Le blond, concentré preparait sa potions

- Un peu d'ellebore, de l'armoise, 3 crin de queue de licorne, de l'essence de belladum, des chrysopes…

Le professeur Slughorn observait avec intérêt chaque fait et geste du serpentard.

3 heures plus tard, Harry revint les voir. Un parfum légèrement mentholé mais très doux et sucré envahissait la pièce. Le brun se pencha vers l'ancien maître des potions, qui paraissait fasciné.

- Alors, ça donne quoi ?

- Ce garçon a un don fabuleux ! Je n'ai jamais vu personne préparer un chaudron d'amortentia comme lui l'a fait, c'est incroyable. Il faut absolument que vous l'engagiez mon cher Harry !

- Très bien Horace. Je vous remercie pour votre aide

Il congédia le futur ancien maître des potions. Le brun se tourna ensuite vers Drago.

- Viens dans mon bureau, on va discuter de ton contrat.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent place de part et d'autre du bureau directorial. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment des modalités du contrat puis Harry se leva et fit le tour du bureau afin de serrer la main du nouveau professeur (NdA : oui, c'est un miracle !)

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Malefoy

Lors que les deux mains se rencontrèrent, il y eu comme une décharge électrique.

- Ta nomination sera effective demain soir. Je l'annoncerai lors du banquet d'Halloween.

Ils se quittèrent, se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi pour que le blond puisse prendre possession de ses appartements.

Le lendemain

Comme chaque jour d'halloween, le château était décoré de citrouilles ensorcelées. Des squelettes dansant se promenaient dans les couloirs. Harry rentrait tout juste d'une virée a Godrics Hollow, où à chaque 31 Octobre il allait déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de ses parents. Il croisa Drago qui s'appretait à aller dans le bureau du directeur. Ils se saluèrent et allèrent ensemble dans les nouveaux appartements du blond.

L'heure du banquet arriva. Les conversations allaient bon train. Lorsqu'Harry se leva, tout le monde se tu et le regarda, comme au temps où Dumby était Dirlo.

- Mes chers élèves et professeurs. J'aimerai que nous fassions comme chaque année, une minute de silence à la mémoire de toutes les victimes du mage noir le plus redoutable de tous les temps : Lord Voldemort

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande salle se levèrent et firent une minute de silence en leur mémoire. Le directeur repris ensuite la parole.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, le professeur Slugorn a pris sa retraite. Votre nouveau maitre des potions sera désormais Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Des regards scandalisés furent échangés. Harry les remarqua et précisa

- Monsieur Malefoy nous a déjà montré a de nombreuses reprises son attachement aux forces du bien. Il fut un espion pour notre camp pendant la guerre. Je vous prie de le respecter ! Sur ce, bon appétit à tous.

Il s'assit et regarda les mets envoyés par les elfes apparaitre. Hermione, qui enseignait la métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagal, se pencha vers lui.

- Harry, tu es sur que tu sais ce que tu fais avec Malefoy ?

- Il est un très bon préparateur en potion. Je pense que c'est le meilleur pour ce poste. –répondit Harry.

- Si tu le dit….

Hermione, ni aucun des professeurs ne firent plus d'objection.

* * *

Coucou à tous. Voici le 2ème chapitre de AECT. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Certe il est cours, mais sur papier, il me faisait près de 3 pages recto-verso. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Plein de bisous, et merci.

Amélia


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling

Seule l'histoire est a moi

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une mauvaise nouvelle qui peut en entrainer des meilleures… (part 1)

Pendant un mois environ, tout se passa à merveille. Drago semblait respecter son employeur et ne lui balançait plus leurs habituelles vacheries de lorsqu'ils étaient élèves (ou seulement en réunion de professeur !).

Un soir, début décembre, Harry se promenait dans l'école avec l'aide de la carte du maraudeur lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut une chevelure d'un blond presque blanc. L'homme à qui appartenait cette chevelure était prostré à terre. Une lettre avait glissé sur le sol. Le survivant s'approchât doucement de l'homme et le pris par les épaules. Le blond se retourna brusquement, ses yeux de perles baignés de larmes. D'instinct, Harry lui ouvrit les bras, où le blond vint se réfugier.

- Malefoy…c'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état la – lui dit Harry en lui caressant doucement les cheveux

Le blond leva la tête, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Mon père vient d'être assassiné. Ma mère m'a envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir. J'ai su peur pour elle ! Qui va la protéger ? –il réfléchit- Potter, je vais devoir quitter l'école.

- Il est hors de question que tu quittes cette école. Je vais faire aller chercher ta mère et l'envoyer dans un endroit secret. Toi et moi seulement, ainsi que l'ordre, nous saurons où elle se trouve. Je vais prévenir l'ordre…

- Merci Potter, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire – il commença vouloir partir.

- Non, tu restes là !

En le tirant, il fit tomber le blond sur lui et leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact. Ce dernier les électrisa un instant mais aucun d'eux se songeât à rompre ce contact si doux.

Ils finirent par se relever, et rompirent donc leur baiser

- J'a…j'accepte ta proposition pour ma mère Potter.

- Très bien,…Je vais aller donner des ordres en conséquence.

Le survivant commença à partir lorsqu'il fut rattrapé par le blond.

- Je peux rester avec toi ? Juste pour cette nuit

Harry hésita longuement mais voyant l'état du blond, il accepta. Ils montèrent donc tous deux dans le bureau directorial. Le survivant s'assit devant les portraits des anciens directeurs tandis que l'ancien mangemort se blottissait dans un fauteuil. Le directeur envoya des patronus aux membres de l'ordre et lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit le blond endormi, probablement épuisé par ses émotions. Harry le regarda un moment puis le pris doucement dans ses bras (NdA : Sac a patate !) afin de le coucher dans son propre lit. Il montât alors le drap sur le corps frêle du blond et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front. Il entendit alors du bruit dans son bureau et se depecha de sortir de la chambre. Il ne vit pas le petit sourire du blond dans son sommeil.

Harry retrouva les membres encore vivants de l'AD, qui constituait, avec certaines personnes, le nouvel ordre du phénix. Le survivant leur expliqua le cas de Drago. Hermione proposa le square Grimmaurd, tout de suite refusé par McGonnagal (« c'est insensé, c'est le QG ! »). D'autres présentèrent des solutions mais Harry se leva et les fit tous taire.

- Je vous propose de garder Narcissa et Drago au château. La femme devra se métamorphoser afin qu'on ne puisse la reconnaitre. Drago sera sous ma protection.

Il vit les regards interloqués de ses amis et essaya de se justifier

- Je suis le directeur de l'école, et il est un de mes collaborateurs. Je me dois de le protéger !

Une demi-heure plus tard, la réunion se fini sous les paroles d'Harry indiquant que le transfert de l'ancienne mangemort aurait lieu le surlendemain. Après le départ de ses invités, Harry soupira puis appela Kreattur.

- Oui maitre-croassa-t-il en apparaissant

- Je veux que tu apportes un petit déjeuner complet pour 2 personnes, demain, pour 7h. Ensuite, il faut que tu prépares en secret une chambre au 7ème étage. Prend Winki avec toi pour t'aider mais pas un mot à quiconque d'autre !

- Très bien maitre –dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Harry se dirigeât ensuite vers ses appartements privés. Le blond dormait toujours profondément mais, au vu des vêtements posés sur le dossier d'une chaise et du dos dénudé du jeune Malefoy, le survivant en conclu qu'il était…EN BOXER ?!

Les cheveux de Drago, presqu'aussi long que furent ceux de feu Lucius Malefoy, formaient une sorte de couverture qui recouvrait son dos. Harry approchât la main pour les caresser mais se ravisa et fit apparaitre un canapé et une couverture dans laquelle il s'enroula pour dormir.

Vers 6h du matin (soit 4h plus tard) il s'éveilla [NdA : après un rêve très chaud avec un blond…hum]. Il prit une douche, s'habilla en robe de sorcier puis retourna à ses dossiers de la veille.

- C'est très noble de ta part ce que tu as fait hier – dit une voix derrière lui

Harry, ayant reconnu la voix, se retourna vers le portrait du plus grand des directeurs de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

- J'essaye juste de prendre les décisions les plus justes, celles que vous auriez prises, Albus.

- Cette décision est mille fois meilleure que toutes celles que j'ai pu prendre Harry. Et l'idée de métamorphoser Narcissa Malefoy…Quelle bonne idée tu as eu ! Mais pour protéger Drago, que vas-tu faire ?

Harry s'éloigna du tableau en faisant les 100 pas.

- Oui, comment vais-je faire pour le protéger ?

C'est alors qu'une tête blonde ébouriffée apparu à la porte de la chambre.

- Protéger qui ? –demanda la voix (endormie !) de Drago Malefoy

- Personne –répondit un peu sèchement le brun

- Oula, calme-toi, c'est juste une question ! Pour la peine, je vais t'en reposer une : je peux prendre une douche ?

- Oui, bien sur. C'est la porte noire a côté de l'armoire, dans la chambre.

- Ok, merci. Je peux t'emprunter des affaires ?

- Pas de problème. Fouille dans l'armoire.

Drago sorti de la pièce, enroulé dans sa couverture.

- Tu as peut-être été un peu dur avec lui Harry –dit la voix de Dumby- N'oublie pas l'épreuve qu'il traverse !

- Oui, vous avez raison –dit Harry en réunissant ses papiers

C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri provenant de la salle de bain…

* * *

Bonjour a tous. Voici le 3ème chapitre d'AECT. Je tenais a vous prevenir que Ron était absent de la fiction, donc désolé pour ses fans. Je l'ai écrite il a près d'un an et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment remaniée. Pour la prochaine fict, j'essayerai de faire un effort, promis.

N'hésitez pas a me laisser un petit mot pour me dire si vous voulez que je continue à publier ou non.

Amélia


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling

Seule l'histoire est à moi

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une mauvaise nouvelle qui peut en entrainer des meilleures… (part 2)

C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri provenant de la salle de bain. Harry s'y précipita et trouva le jeune Malefoy allongé par terre dans la douche, nu et agités de convulsions. Le survivant s'engouffra dans la douche, arrêta le jet d'eau puis enveloppa le jeune blond dans une serviette chaude. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras, le déposa sur le lit mais ne put se résoudre ni a le lâcher, ni à s'éloigner de lui. Il le garda donc contre lui, caressant ses cheveux d'anges. Il s'étonna d'avoir autant de plaisir à être auprès de lui et à le regarder. Même si les tremblements du blond semblaient s'être calmés, il continua à le bercer tendrement (NdA : O.o).

Pendant ce temps, le jeune Malefoy se débattait avec ses vieux démons

- Tu aimes un sang-mêlé…tu vas déshonorer la famille…Drago, tu es notre honte…-lui répétaient sans cesse des voix

Drago pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il ne faisait plus la différence entre les souvenirs et le présent. Il sentait juste des bras qui l'enlaçaient, qui essayaient de le rassurer, de le calmer.

- Harry –murmura le blond avant de crier- HARRY !

- Chut Drago –murmura le Harry en question- Je suis là, calme toi.

L'ancien Mangemort ouvrit les yeux, totalement désorienté. Ses iris de perle se posèrent sur des émeraudes qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent longtemps puis le blond, prenant enfin conscience de sa nudité, se dégageât un peu des bras d'Harry. Il s'assit au bord du lit, dos au brun. Ce dernier le rejoignit et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications non ? –demanda le brun en essayant de refouler l'envie de gouter à nouveau les lèvres du blond.

- Depuis longtemps je voulais t'en parler, Potter, bien avant que je vienne te demander du travail en fait….-commença le blond

Mais le Potter en question ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard était fixé sur les lèvres douces et sucrées qu'il avait goutées la veille (NdA : Reset…reset…Redémarrage du cerveau en cours, veuillez patienter quelques minutes…ERREUR ! Cerveau cramé…).

- ..nos continuelles bagarres étaient un moyen que tu m'ignore pas –continua le blond sans s'apercevoir de l'arrêt momentané des capacités intellectuelles du brun - quand je te voyais enlacer la belette femelle…HUMPF ?!

Le survivant avait pris possession de ces lèvres qui l'attiraient tant. Les mains posées sur les cuisses diaphanes du blond, il savourait la douceur du baiser. Il se recula doucement, plongeant son regard d'émeraude dans les perles du blond. Ce dernier le regarda en souriant, pris les mains du brun et l'attira sur le lit, où il reprit ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Le blond quémanda doucement l'entrée de la bouche d'Harry par un timide coup de langue. Le brun ouvrit la bouche sans hésitation et leurs langues commencèrent un tendre ballet. La main du directeur passa doucement dans les cheveux du blond, lui arrachant un sourire presque niais. Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, des étoiles plein les yeux. Drago caressa doucement le visage du brun allongé à ses côtés. Au bout d'un long moment, ils entendirent le « pop » caractéristique de Kreattur. Harry en profita pour se redresser.

- Tu as faim ? –demanda le directeur à son professeur

- Oui, un peu –confessa le maître des potions

- Habille-toi alors. Je t'attends dans mon bureau

Harry laissa le jeune blond seul dans la chambre et fit apparaitre une table et des chaises près de la fenêtre, où il posa le plateau apporté par l'elfe de maison. Il jeta un coup d'œil au portrait de Dumbledore qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il se tourna ensuite vers la fenêtre et laissa vagabonder son regard sur le parc. Une fine main entrelaça timidement ses doigts aux siens. Le brun la serra, sans pour autant se détourner de la fenêtre, lorsque brusquement il sursauta, effrayant le blond qui retira sa main. Harry se tourna vers lui, l'air triomphant (ce qui foutu encore plus les pétoches au blond ! )

- Assied toi Drago –dit-il en prenant conscience de sa brusquerie.

Pas rassuré pour autant (ndA : connaissant Harry…il vaut mieux !) , il prit place à la table. Le brun lui sourit gentiment en lui faisant signe de se servir sur le plateau.

- J'ai eu une idée pour ta mère –repris le brun- Dans son aspect normal, elle ne peut pas travailler avec nous alors que métamorphosée, elle pourrait être… l'assistante de Madame Pomfresh. Qu'en penses-tu ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Drago sauta au cou d'Harry avant de se reprendre.

- Merci beaucoup Potter –commença Drago avant que le regard noir d'Harry le rappelle à l'ordre- Harry pardon !

- Vous avez beaucoup fait pour nous, en tant qu'espions pour le compte de l'Ordre. Pour moi c'est normal

Il vit le regard d'incompréhension du blond et fit un signe de tête vers Dumby, qui ne perdait aucune miette de l'échange entre les 2 garçons. Drago se reprit alors, prétextant un cours de potion à donner (NdA : ben voyons, un samedi matin !). Harry le rattrapa alors par le bras, qu'il caressa doucement.

- Viens me voir quand tu veux. Le nouveau mot de passe est « Dumby tricote » -lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Il laissa le maitre des potions filer avec un énorme pincement au cœur.

* * *

Bonjour les amis! Voilà (déja?) le nouveau chapitre d'AECT. J'avoue que j'ai pas mal de délires dans les chapitres de cette fiction. Hé oui, je suis un peu tordue! Lol

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. Et n'oubliez pas que toute critique ou remarque est bonne a prendre pour un auteur!

Bises

Amélia


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling

Seule l'histoire est a moi

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Everything I need

Trois jours plus tard, lors du repas du soir, Harry présenta officiellement la nouvelle infirmière Cassandre ….. Plus tôt dans la soirée, le directeur, accompagné de Kingsley Shackelbolt, il avait installé l'ancienne Mangemort dans l'appartement du 7ème étage préparé par les elfes. Après avoir fini son discours, il se pencha vers le professeur Malefoy.

- Viens ce soir –lui chuchota-t-il

- Hors de question –répondit le blond- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

En réalité, le blond mourrait d'envie de rejoindre la directeur mais sa fierté l'incitait à faire le contraire.

- Très bien, je viendrai te tenir compagnie alors –conclu Harry, désinvolte.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent de stupeur. Harry voulait-il vraiment de sa compagnie ?

Le directeur attendit que Drago ait fini de manger puis fit semblant de parler avec lui, comme l'aurait fait Dumbledore. Ils se séparèrent au niveau des cachots, Harry montant dans son bureau, et Drago allant vers ses appartements. Le brun était bien entendu très déçu, et il alla se coucher quelque peu malheureux.

Dans la nuit, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et laissa entrer une silhouette très mince. Cette silhouette se glissa dans le lit et admira un moment le brun. Ce dernier se retourna et, sentant une présence, ouvrit les yeux. Il cherchait sa baguette d'une main lorsqu'un baiser le bloqua. Deux lèvres au gout sucré l'embrassaient, des lèvres qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Ne crie pas –murmura Drago –c'est juste moi

- Tu es venu –chuchotta Harry –mais…

- Chut –le coupa le blond –tu me manquais c'est tout

Il se blotti alors dans les bras de son brun mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça.

Il fit basculer le blond sur le dos, se calla entre ses jambes et l'embrassa, faisant glisser ses mains sur les fines hanches du blond, mordillant tendrement son cou

-'Ry…arrête –gémi le blond

Il s'arrêta et plongeât son regard dans celui du blond. Il le prit alors dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Ils s'endormirent tous deux ainsi.

Au matin, lorsqu'Harry s'éveilla, il avait sa main dans celle de Drago, qui lui, dormait sur le ventre. Sans lâcher sa main, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, découvrant son dos et ses épaules. Le brun remarqua alors un petit Magyar à pointe rouge et or tatoué sur son épaule. Sans réveiller le blond, il embrassa doucement le tatouage, puis le reste du dos du jeune homme. Ce dernier gémi puis tourna son visage d'ange vers celui du survivant. Ce dernier caressait à présent le dos du blond. Le blondinet roula de façon à se retrouver sur Harry, nicha son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et ferma les yeux en s'agrippant à lui.

- Non, veux pas aller travailler ! Veux rester dans le lit avec toi !

- On a encore une heure devant nous mon chéri

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux [pensée : je rêve ou il m'a appelé « chéri »]

- Drago Malefoy -continua le brun –Veux-tu sortir avec moi.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux du blond. Le brun les essuya doucement. L'ancien mangemort embrassa alors sa Némésis, mettant dans ses baisers tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour depuis toutes ces années. Le brun rapprocha alors leurs bassins, faisant s'entrechoquer leur sexe qui commençaient à se dresser. Leurs caresses se firent de plus en plus sensuelles. Drago mordilla la lèvre de Harry et approfondit leur baiser. Le brun en profita pour passer les mains sous le boxer de son homme et caresser le fin duvet qui recouvrait ses petites fesses bien fermes (Nda : miam !) puis débarrassa le blond de son vêtement. Il le fit alors basculer sous lui et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il sentait le sexe en érection du jeune Malefoy contre son ventre, ce qui fit encore plus monter la sienne (NdA : problème de caleçon trop petit ?). Harry fini par retirer son vêtement, écarta doucement les cuisses de Drago et traça un long sillon avec sa langue, qui commença des lèvres du blondinet pour finir sur le gland rouge de ce dernier.

- 'Ry….entier ….prend en entier….dans la bouche ! –gémi le blond.

Harry commença à lui caresser puis, malgré son inexpérience, céda et lécha le sexe de Drago dans toute sa longueur. Il fit des va et vient de plus en plus rapides tout en massant doucement les bourses du jeune homme. Les gémissements du blond devinrent des cris au fur et à mesure que le brun accélérait la cadence et titillait le gland rouge et bouillant de l'autre.

- HARRY….HARRY, retire toi, je vais…..-cria le blond

Harry se retira à temps pour recevoir une giclée de semence…en pleine figure. Le blond éclata de rire puis s'approcha à quatre pattes de son brun pour lui lécher le visage. Il passa ensuite un doigt sur le verge gonflée et passablement douloureuse du survivant. Il la prit dans sa main et le masturba jusqu'à ce que le brun jouisse à son tour.

Ils se câlinèrent ensuite un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'ils devaient aller enseigner ou participer à des réunions (qualifiées de barbantes). Ils se douchèrent alors en vitesse puis se séparèrent.

- Drago, tu reviens ce soir ? –demanda Harry avec une petite bouille

Le jeune Malefoy essaya tant bien que mal de résister aux yeux faussement larmoyant larmoyant de l'autre jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas Harry. Toi-même me dis que cette histoire doit rester secrète.

- Dans ce cas, je te rejoindrai et je te kidnapperai devant tes élèves !

Drago sourit tristement

- Un jour peut-être….mais étant directeur tu ne peux te le permettre –murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il entrelaça brièvement leurs doigts et embrassa la main de Harry.

- A plus tard beau brun –lança Drago avant d'aller rejoindre ses élèves

Une semaine plus tard, le blond avait délibérément évité le brun, ….

* * *

Coucou les amis! Voici le 5ème chapitre d'AECT. Comme toujours, l'histoire est tirée de ma petite tête fofolle ^^

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. Et n'oubliez pas que toute critique ou remarque est bonne a prendre pour un auteur!

Bises

Amélia


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling

Seule l'histoire est a moi

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Surprise !

Une semaine plus tard, le blond avait délibérément évité le brun, préférant rester seul.

Le brun commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Hermione, qui venait le voir régulièrement, commençait à se poser des questions.

Un matin, Harry installa un nouvel escalier montant, entre ses appartements et ceux de Drago. Il arrangeât ensuite sa chambre de manière à en faire un tendre cocon où ils pourraient rester des jours entiers tous les deux.

Dans la soirée, l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude se rendit dans la chambre de Drago, armé de sa fidèle capa d'invisibilité hérité d'Ignotus Peverell. Drago était en train de brosser ses fins cheveux. Harry la prit par la taille, le retourna violement et s'empara de ses lèvres.

- Tu ne peux plus m'échapper Drago !

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de m'enfuir ?

- Ben ça fait un peu une semaine que tu m'évite, a vrai dire ! –chouina le brun

Harry prit son blond dans ses bras, le souleva et emmena son ancienne Némésis vers un portrait de Drago plus jeune, qui n'existait pas il y a encore quelques heures

- Amour secret –dit-il

Le tableau s'ouvrit, libérant une volée de marches qui montaient. Harry, ayant toujours un Drago qui se tortille dans les bras, montât sur la première marche. Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent derrière un panneau de bois entouré de liserés d'or.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que….-demanda le blond

- C'est le moyen pour nous d'être ensembles sans éveiller les soupçons. Je veux dormir chaque nuit à tes coté Drago.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, le reposa doucement par terre puis, fuyant son regard, murmura

- Je crois que je t'aime Drago

Ce dernier choppa le directeur de Poudlard par la taille et ouvrit le panneau de bois qui leur faisait face. Il découvrit alors la chambre d'Harry, additionné d'une nouvelle armoire et d'une nouvelle porte donnant sur un bureau.

- Je veux que tu t'installes ici avec moi Drago. Si tu veux, je vais faire réaménager le square Grimmaurd pour en faire notre maison à nous, et….

- Doucement –le calma le blond –on a le temps de voir pour une maison. Laisse nous le temps d'être ensembles et surtout de voir si cela fonctionne entre nous (NdA : c'est lui qui a commencé par être raide dingue de Ryrychou et maintenant c'est lui qui dit d'y aller mollo…ya comme un problème la non ?)

Il tira Harry par la cravate, refermant le panneau représentant un portrait d'Harry adolescent, puis l'embrassa tendrement, goutant ses lèvres, les mordillant, les léchant. Harry, les mains autour de la taille de son amant, le frôlant, caressant sa peau par-dessous la chemise de soie du Serpentard. Ce dernier, sans autre forme de procès, arracha littéralement la chemise du brun, découvrant un torse musclé mais pas trop, recouvert d'une peau légèrement halée. Le blond poussa le Survivant sur le lit, après l'avoir débarrassé de sa chemise, puis se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, mordant et léchant la peau douce et sucrée. Harry se laissa faire, s'abandonnant aux caressant du blond. Ce dernier se dévêtit, restant en boxer, puis joua avec la boucle de ceinture de l'autre garçon. Il finit enfin par l'ouvrir, et découvrit sous le pantalon un boxer semi transparent noir, sous lequel pointait une solide érection. Drago passa sensuellement la main dessus puis grimpa sur le lit, attirant Harry a lui afin qu'il l'embrasse. Sous leurs sous-vêtements respectifs, leurs sexes se frôlaient, se caressaient.

- Dray –gémi Harry –je crois que mon sexe veut faire un bisou au tien.

Leurs derniers vêtements volèrent, leur arrachant un gémissement de contentement. Drago écarta doucement les cuisses.

- Harry…fais-moi l'amour –murmura le blond

Le brun embrassa doucement son amant, caressant chaque parcelle de la peau blanche de l'héritier Malefoy. Il s'humidifia un doigt et, tout en mordant le cou du blond, il l'insinua doucement, puis un second, essayant de le préparer le mieux possible à l'intrusion de son sexe gonflé de sang. Lorsqu'il senti le blond se tortiller sous lui, il fit apparaitre un tube de lubrifiant et s'en tartina généreusement sur son érection. Il embrassa ensuite le maitre des potions tout en (s'insinuant ?) en lui. Le blond se contracta, des larmes lui montant aux yeux. Immédiatement Harry s'arrêta et voulu se retirer mais le jeune Malefoy l'en empêcha.

- Je ne suis pas habitué…je suppose que c'est pour ça que j'ai mal –gémi le blond

- Je ne veux pas que tu ais mal. Ce…c'était une mauvaise idée

Le blond échangeât les positions et s'empala sur le sexe dressé du dernier des Potter. Sur le coup, il poussa un cri de douleur puis, petit à petit, la douleur fut remplacé par de l'excitation. Le survivant renversa à nouveau les positions et s'enfonça plus profondément, touchant la prostate du blond. Ce dernier hurla et mordit l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Harry retoucha la prostate de son amour à plusieurs reprises. Quelques instants plus tard, il jouit en Drago et s'écroula sur lui. Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre pour dormir.

- Merci –murmura le blond

- Merci ? Pourquoi merci mon ange ?

- Merci d'être venu me kidnapper, de faire tout ça pour moi, te surtout de m'aimer.

- Et toi, merci d'être la personne aussi merveilleuse que tu es.

Il s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Au matin, Harry se réveilla, son petit Dragon toujours dans les bras. Celui-ci fixait son amour de ses beaux yeux. Ils frottèrent tendrement leurs nez puis le brun s'empara ses lèvres du jeune blond. Leurs corps nu se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs arrachant des soupirs. Le Survivant glissa un doigt entre les fesses du blond et lui titilla sensuellement son entrée. Drago s'empala d'office dessus, faisant comprendre au brun son envie de se faire à nouveau posséder. Harry s'empressa de la satisfaire et quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils jouirent ensemble, un délicat halo doré les entourant, bien qu'ils n'y fissent guère attention. Alors que le brun, à califourchon sur le Serpentard, embrassait ce dernier, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaitre une Hermione essoufflée d'avoir couru.

- HARRY…Ah…Heu… -fit-elle en les découvrant

Le survivant se retourna, comme pris en faute, laissant apparaitre Drago.

- Mon dieu…HARRY ?MALEFOY ? –balbutia-t-elle

- Hermione, vas dans mon bureau. TOUT DE SUITE ! Je te rejoints dans un instant –ordonna e directeur

La professeur recula puis sorti en courant, laissant un Harry passablement énervé. Ce dernier s'habilla avec rage, puis embrassa doucement le blond, resté figé devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Je reviens dans 5 minutes mon ange, juste le temps de la tuer et de faire disparaitre son cadavre...

* * *

Bonjour a vous tous! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne et heureuse année 2013, et j'espère que vous avez été gaté par le papa Dumby...hem pardon, le Papa Noël ^^"

Voici enfin la suite de AECT. J'espère que la fiction vous plait toujours autant.

En attendant, j'embrasse vos petites têtes de pioupiou yaoistes et je vous dis à très vite!

Amélia


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling

Seule l'histoire est a moi

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Mise au point

Il sorti rejoindre Hermione qui, en dépit de l'heure matinale, s'envoyait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu pour se calmer

- Que voulais-tu me dire –demanda froidement le jeune directeur

- Heu….déjà, excuse-moi, mais je ne savais pas que tu serais accompagné cette nuit… et ensuite…Alberforth aimerai te voir d'urgence.

- Excuses acceptées, Mione, mais la prochaine fois, utilise un patronus –dit Harry plus doucement –Ne parle à personne de ce que tu as vu s'il te plait. Je veux préserver Drago….

- Entendu Harry…Je suis heureuse pour toi, même si je pense que tu devras m'expliquer certains details !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui fit un signe de la main puis parti.

Harry retourna auprès de son amant et s'assit contre lui. Il prit sa baguette et envoya un patronus au frère d'Albus Dumbledore pour le prévenir qu'il viendrait en fin de matinée. Il caressa doucement la joue du Serpentard et le prit contre lui, ses longs cheveux blonds lui chatouillant le nez. Drago prit sa main dans la sienne et happa ses lèvres.

- Tu as l'air contrarié mon amour…-murmura Harry

- J'ai peur du jugement de la sang-de-bourbes…Aïe !...De Granger pardon –se reprit-il après s'être prit une tape sur la tête

- C'est ma meilleure amie. Si elle dit quoi que ce soit, je l'enverrai rejoindre Voldy au trou !

Drago colla son dos contre le torse du brun et se détendit. Le survivant le serra contre lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il y enfoui ensuite son visage, respirant l'odeur du jeune homme.

- Dray chéri….ça te dirai qu'on aille prendre une douche tous les deux ?

Le monde marmonna un « moui mais pas envie dbouger » ce qui eue pour conséquence immédiate que le brun se lève, et soulève le blond comme une princesse (NdA : Oui, une princesse à poil et dotée d'un pénis !). Ils prirent donc une douche ensemble puis le brun, laissant son compagnon s'installer dans ses nouveaux appartements et aller voir sa mère, alla voir ce qu'Alberforth avait a lui dire. Le pauvre homme s'était encore fait attaqué par les disciples de Peeve (NdA : mais bon, on s'en fou en fait)

* * *

Chapitre très très court...mais pour me faire pardonner, je vais updater le suivant :)

Cela ne vous empeche pas de me laisser votre avis sur celui-là

Amélia (qui vous aime très très fort)


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling

Seule l'histoire est a moi

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Futur(e) Squatteur(Squatteuse) ?

PoV Drago

Les semaines passèrent. A part les quelques fois où je dormais dans les cachots, tout se passait à merveille. Harry est très tendre avec moi. Dès qu'il peut passer un moment avec moi, il en profite comme si c'était le dernier. Malheureusement, depuis quelques jours, je me sens bizarre, comme si je couvais quelque chose. Dans le doute, je vais aller voir un guérisseur, si j'arrive à m'éclipser assez longtemps sans qu'Harry ne s'inquiète.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Harry est en réunion et moi, je n'ai plus cours jusqu'à la fin de la journée. C'est le moment où jamais. Je me dirigeais donc vers la cheminée, pris une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, puis annonça la destination : « Hôpital Sainte Mangouste ». Arrivé là-bas, je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'on ne me prenne en charge. Comme quoi ça sert de s'appeler Malefoy, parfois !

Après un examen minutieux de mon corps et de mes symptômes, le couperet tombe : Je suis enceint.

Quand et comment vais-je l'annoncer à Harry ? Et comment va-t-il le prendre ? Je partais du cabinet du guérisseur avec ces questions en tête.

PoV Harry

Ca fait maintenant une heure que j'attends Drago. Il n'est nulle part sur la carte du Maraudeur donc je m'inquiète un peu. Je vous jure que je ne le flique pas mais il est tellement étrange en ce moment... Ses yeux, d'ordinaire si gris, virent au turquoise. Mais il parait plus fatigué aussi, comme s'il passait une partie de la nuit à ne pas dormir.

Je vois soudain son nom réapparaitre. Il est dans son bureau. Je respire un coup, essaye de calmer ma nervosité puis le rejoint. Il prépare vraisemblablement une potion. Je m'approche doucement de lui, l'attrapant par les hanches et le tirant vers moi. Il sursaute et laisse tomber un bocal, heureusement vide, par terre.

Pov Drago

En rentrant, je me suis immédiatement mis à concocter une potion qui permettra de cacher mes rondeurs, au moins le temps que j'annonce à Harry ma grossesse. C'est au moment où je fini d'ajouter les crins de queue de licorne et que je commence à laisser mijoter que deux mains se posent sur moi. Je suis sûr que c'est Harry, qui m'a retrouvé grâce à sa fichue carte de Poudlard. Je me retourne et c'est effectivement lui, qui niche sa tête dans mon cou.

- tu étais où ? –gémit-il

J'aurai du me douter qu'il allait me la poser, cette question ! Etant quelques jours avant Noël, je lui fais croire que je suis allé chercher son cadeau, bien qu'en réalité, le présent que je compte lui offrir soit acheté depuis bien longtemps. Je m'empare doucement des lèvres de mon ange. Il me regarde avec inquiétude puis, gardant son corps contre le mien, me laisse retourner à ma potion. Je lance un sort de minuterie sur le chaudron puis baisse le feu au maximum. Je me dirige ensuite vers le canapé où je m'installe avec mon amant. Il m'attire à lui dans une délicieuse étreinte. Je sens soudain arriver une montée de stress et crispe ma main sur le canapé. Foutu bébé, il est dans mon ventre depuis à peine un mois qu'il commence à jouer avec moi. Harry a remarqué mon trouble car il pose sa main sur la mienne et la caresse. Le bip strident de mon minuteur nous rappelle alors à l'ordre. Je me lève et d'un coup de baguette, éteint le feu sous le chaudron. Je verse ensuite son contenu dans un bocal et hume le parfum légèrement épicé qui s'en libère. Je la range ensuite soigneusement dans ma réserve, en inscrivant le nom de la potion sur une étiquette ensorcelée a la Glue Perpetuelle. Je retourne ensuite dans ma chambre et range mes ustensiles et mes ingrédients. Je sentais le regard d'Harry dans mon dos. Calmement, il s'approche de moi et m'enlace.

- Tu es sur que tu vas bien mon ange ? –me murmure-t-il

- Tout va bien mon cœur –le rassurai-je en l'embrassant

Nous nous rassîmes sur le canapé, moi sur les genoux de mon ange. Je savais qu'une question lui brulait les lèvres.

- Dis bébé, tu comptes faire quoi pour les vacances de noël ?

- J'avais envie de passer 2 ou 3 jours au manoir avant de revenir ici passer les fêtes avec toi, à Poudlard.

Harry fit la moue à mes paroles. Je ressenti alors le besoin de ma justifier.

- Le manoir n'est plus habité, et je suis le nouveau Lord Malefoy depuis la mort de mon père. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis.

Mon amour m'embrassa sur la joue et plongeât ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne saurais combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi mais une chose est sure : nous étions les derniers à aller manger.

PoV Omnicient

Le 24 décembre arriva très vite. Après avoir attendu impatiemment son compagnon, Harry avait fini par aller le chercher au manoir Malefoy. Il avait retrouvé la maison étonnamment propre et luisante. En entrant dans une bibliothèque, il avait été surpris d'y trouver Drago et Narcissa assis devant un autel réservé à feu Lucius Malefoy.

Troublé, Harry retourna à Poudlard où….

* * *

Mouahaha, je n'ai pas dit que vous alliez gagner au change!

Je remercie infiniment les personnes qui suivent et qui commentent ma fiction. C'est important pour moi d'avoir vos avis

Amélia


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling

Seule l'histoire est à moi

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Dispute

Troublé, Harry retourna à Poudlard où il envoya un hibou à Hermione. Il réfléchissait, la tête entre les mains lorsque les flammes de sa cheminée se teintèrent de vert. Drago y apparu, vêtu d'une cape de voyage. Il se dirigeât directement vers le Survivant, et lui tendit les bras. Le brun l'ignora et lui tourna le dos.

- Bon Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ ? –demanda le blond

- Encore ? J'ai juste été choqué de voir que tu avais monté un magnifique autel pour vénérer ton cher papa, tu sais, celui qui m'a torturé i ans, sur ordre de Voldemort !

- Tu voulais quoi ? Que je renie mon sang ? Je te rappelle que ça fait des longtemps que je l'ai renié pour toi mon putain de sang ! Mais même s'il m'a élevé en salaud, mon père reste mon père.

Les larmes qui étaient montées aux yeux du blond coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Pris de remords, le brun essaya de s'approcher de Drago mais celui-ci le repoussa.

- Drago, je te demande pardon…

- Pardon de quoi ? D'avoir violé mon intimité ? D'être venu chez moi pour me surveiller ? ou…

- Mais…tu me manquais, je voulais juste te voir ! –le coupa Harry, essayant de se justifier.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu n'as pas pensé que j'avais besoin de ces quelques jours !

Le jeune blond voulu sortir du bureau mais deux bras le retinrent. Il se débattit mais les bras le maintenaient fermement. Il finit par cesser de se débattre et Harry en profita pour le serrer contre lui en lui demandant pardon pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ses mains caressaient les cheveux de l'ancien mangemort, essayant de le calmer, de le détendre. Ses lèvres cherchèrent celles de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa doucement.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça… -supplia le blond

- Plus jamais, je te le promets….

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent et le brun se dépêcha de ramener les valises de Drago dans la chambre de peur que ce dernier ne veuille repartir. Avant le diner de réveillon, l'ancien mangemort décida de prendre une douche seul, pendant qu'Harry préparait leurs tenues. En tenue d'Eve devant le miroir, Drago regardait son ventre qui commençait légèrement à s'arrondir. Il posa doucement sa main dessus puis, entendant que le brun voulait rentrer, il fit apparaitre un verre de sa potion qu'il avala, puis refit disparaitre le verre. Malgré le fait que son ventre soit désormais plat, il sentait les mouvements de son enfant en lui. Il rentra dans la douche pendant que le brun pénétrait dans la salle de bain. Il rejoignit son amant sous la douche, se savonnant l'un l'autre. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement puis le directeur descendit présider le réveillon tandis que le blond décidait d'y arriver un peu en retard.

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils commençaient à s'embrasser lorsque le blond se leva brusquement et couru dans la salle de bain. Le brun, inquiet, le suivit et le vit vomir tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes. Il tint les cheveux du blond pour éviter qu'ils ne baignent dans la saleté puis lui fit couler un bain. Délicatement, il le plongeât dedans, lui caressant les cheveux.

PoV Drago

Et voilà, le retour de mes nausées ! Ça n'aurait pas pu attendre un autre jour ? Et non, pile le jour de Noël. Harry semble de plus en plus inquiet. J'ai décidé que je lui dirai ce soir, peu importe sa réaction. Je n'en peux plus de lui cacher.

Il vient de me plonger dans un bain, où il vient me rejoindre. Il s'installe derrière moi et me savonne doucement. Je pose ma nuque contre son épaule, pour l'inciter à arrêter mais il continue, voulant me détendre, ce que je fais difficilement. Il s'occupe de moi comme si j'étais un enfant. Sera-t-il toujours ainsi lorsque je lui avouerai être enceint ? Harry sort de la baignoire, met une serviette autour de sa taille puis me rince. Il m'aide à sortir de la baignoire puis m'enroule dans une serviette. Il m'embrasse et me somme de m'installer sur le lit.

- Joyeux Noël mon amour –me murmure-t-il à travers un baiser

- Joyeux Noël mon Ange –répondis-je

Il me tendit alors un paquet. Alors que je voulais aller chercher son cadeau, il me fit signe d'ouvrir d'abord le mien. Une magnifique chaine en or blanc y était rangée, avec un pendentif où nos deux prénoms étaient mêlés. Harry me l'attacha autour du cou, en en profitant pour me faire un suçon. D'un coup de baguette, je fis venir le cadeau que je lui réservais. Mon ange ouvrit l'écrin et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il détacha la gourmette en platine et caressa la gravure de son prénom et des sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. Il fit disparaitre nos vêtements et me fit l'amour. Nous ouvrîmes ensuite les cadeaux envoyés par nos amis.

La journée passa très vite. Nous étions déjà le soir. Harry verrouillait son bureau tandis que je me lavais les dents. Mon ventre avait repris sa taille initiale. Mon brun se glissa derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mon ventre rond.

- Ma parole, c'est que tu as bien mangé –rigola-t-il

Je me retournais vers lui, inspirait une grande bouffée d'air et, tout en mettant mes mains sur les siennes (qui n'avaient pas quittées mon ventre) , je lui avouais enfin

- Harry, je suis enceint de toi.

- Tu…Tu Quoi ? –me demanda-t-il interloqué

- Je suis enceint. J'attends et je porte ton enfant

- Tu…Tu rigole ?

- Non, Harry, tu vas être papa.

Il scruta mes yeux, semblant chercher la moindre parcelle de cachoterie mais voyant que j'étais sérieux, il s'agenouilla et, à ma grande surprise, m'embrassa le ventre.

- Je ne pensais pas fonder une famille maintenant mais…maintenant qu'il est là, on ne va pas l'obliger à partir –dit Harry

Il se releva, me souleva et me fit tourner. Il m'embrassa puis m'emmena dans notre chambre en me montrant le lit. Il m'y allongeât et remonta ma robe de façon à voir mon ventre.

- Il est prévu pour quand ? –murmura-t-il en caressant mon bidon

- Pour mi-aout normalement. Excuses moi de te l'avoir caché mais ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis sûr. J'avais peur de ta réaction.

- Je vais être papa –murmura le brun avant d'hurler –JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA ! (NdA : complètement timbré le Harry !)

Quelques mois plus tard

Les vacances d'été viennent de commencer. J'ai des copies de BUSES et d'ASPIC à corriger mais Harry m'oblige à me reposer et à faire des siestes. Bon ok, j'en suis au 3ème trimestre de ma grossesse et mon ventre à atteindre une taille impressionnante mais je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir ! Mon enfant me donne sans cesse des coups de pieds. Le premier que j'ai senti a été pendant un câlin d'Harry, à croire que le petit était jaloux ! Revenons à ma grossesse. Harry me surcouve. Il m'a installé avec lui au square Grimmaurd et a passé la dernière semaine à aménager une chambre au bébé. Hermione, ainsi que sa concubine, Ginevra Weasley (qui soit dit en passant est aussi ma guérisseuse), passent souvent à la maison. Une fois que la glace a été brisée, elles se sont révélé des amies formidables et compréhensives. Ginny m'ausculte régulièrement. Elle m'emmène d'ailleurs à l'instant dans une pièce aménagée en salle de soin afin de vérifier que tout va bien. Elle me fait m'allonger et soulève ma robe afin d'examiner mon ventre. Elle pose ses mains dessus et se concentre…avant de se faire éjecter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se releva et arrangeât ses vêtements.

- J'aurai du me douter que vu les capacités magiques de ses parents, cet enfant n'aurait pu que tenir d'eux et avoir des pouvoirs avant même de naître ! Mais visiblement, tout à l'air normal. Il semble en très bonne santé.

Elle m'aida à me redresser et m'accompagna dans le salon où, après avoir fini de corriger les copies de BUSES, je m'attaquais à celles des ASPIC. Le bébé, qui bougeait à présent difficilement, me donnait des coups de pieds et de poings. Harry vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule et soupira en regardant les rouleaux de parchemin qui trainaient à côté de moi.

- Comment tu peux aimer des trucs pareils ? –chouina-t-il désespéré

- Tout comme toi tu aimes la défense contre les forces du mal !

- Arg ! Et si tu arrêtais cette horreur et me faisais un calin ?

- Il me reste 4 copies à corriger…tu pourras tenir jusque-là ?

- Hum….non mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix !

Je me dépêchais de finir mes corrections tandis qu'il allait nous préparer un petit diner. Il revint avec un immense plateau débordant de nos plats préférés : Un plat de poulet à l'aigre-douce, …ainsi qu'un assortiment de guimauves à tremper dans du coulis de fraise, de framboise ou dans du chocolat chaud. En me faisant déguster le dessert, il a trouvé le moyen de m'en foutre partout ! Et ça le fait rire en plus…C'est la première fois que je l'entends rire depuis 6 mois…Depuis sa fausse couche en fait.

_Flashback : retour en arrière de 6 mois : Janvier_

_Ça fait un mois qu'Harry est enceint. Ça nous a rendus fous de joie. 2 bébés qui vont naître en même temps ou presque ! Mais ce soir, le 6 janvier, Harry n'est pas venu me rejoindre à table. Ça m'inquiète un peu mais il a dû avoir un empêchement et il n'a pas pu me prévenir. Je retourne cependant à mes appartements et monte l'escalier qui mène aux siens. J'ai un étrange pressentiment….Je me précipite dans sa chambre et le trouve étendu par terre, gémissant, la main crispée sur son ventre et son pantalon immaculé de sang. Je me hâte vers lui et prend sa tête sur mes genoux. J'appelle ensuite Kreattur et lui ordonne de nous emmener à l'infirmerie. _

_Harry est maintenant allongé dans un lit, à l'infirmerie. Je suis assis contre lui tandis qu'il se réveille doucement. Il fixe un point devant lui pendant que je lui caresse son visage. _

- _J'ai perdu le bébé n'est-ce pas –murmure-t-il, le regard vague._

- _Oui…._

_J'essaye de l'embrasser mais il me repousse_

- _Laisse-moi seul s'il te plait_

_Je tente de le raisonner mais il se met subitement à crier_

- _LAISSE-MOI SEUL BORDEL !_

_Fin du flashback _

C'est depuis ce jour-là qu'il est devenu diffèrent presque étrange avec moi, comme s'il m'en voulait d'être toujours enceint. Depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard, cependant, il est redevenu plus tendre. Il semble se radoucir même si souvent, je n'arrive plus à le comprendre. Je me demande si je ne devrai pas partir, une fois l'enfant né.

Harry débarrasse la table et s'approche de moi lorsque soudain, je me plie en 2 de douleur. Mon amant se penche vers moi et veut m'allonger. La douleur est cependant partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

- Harry… Aide moi à monter dans la chambre s'il te plait –demandais-je

Il accède à ma demande et m'emmène dans la chambre. Je le vois hésiter à rester. Je me déshabille devant lui, restant en boxer, et lui tend les bras. Il s'avance doucement vers moi et me dépose un baiser sur la joue. Je le serre contre moi et l'empêche de repartir. Je couvre d=son cou de petits baisers tandis qu'il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. C'est au moment où il prononce mon prénom qu'une violente contraction me terrasse. Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi pendant qu'Harry, paniqué, essaye de me relever en envoyant quelque chose que je pense être un patronus. Je vois flou…tout bouge autour de moi…

Plus rien.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Salut à toutes et a tous. Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas publié récemment, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnel, notamment un accident.

Je vous remercie tous de continuer à suivre et à lire AECT, et merci pour vos critiques et avis.

Amélia


	10. Chapter 10

Les personnages appartiennent a la formidable J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est ma seule et entière propriété.

* * *

Chapitre 10: Et l'enfant parut

POV Omniscient

A son réveil, Drago était allongé dans son lit. Ginny, qui était venue en urgence après le patronus d'Harry, l'avait ausculté puis, voyant que rien ne clochait, était repartie. Harry, d'une pâleur inquiétante, était adossé à un mur. Il fixait le jeune blond qui ouvrait les yeux. D'abord désorienté, il posa son regard sur son ventre puis sur les meubles autour de lui. Harry se redressa alors et alla s'assoir sur le lit, dos au maître des potions.

- Excuse-moi –murmura le survivant d'une voix étranglée –excuse-moi de m'être éloigné de toi au moment où tu en avais besoin de moi. Excuse-moi d'avoir été si dur avec toi alors que tu en avais déjà tant à supporter. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été l'imbécile que j'ai été ces 6 derniers mois.

Une main tremblante attrapa le t-shirt du brun et le tira. Pour la première fois en 6 mois, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Le brun baissa rapidement la tête, doucement relevée par un doigt de Drago sous son menton. Harry se déshabilla, restant en boxer, puis s'allongeât sous les draps auprès de son amant puis colla son torse contre le dos du blond. Répondant à la question silencieuse du survivant, Drago prit la main du brun et la posa sur son ventre, là où il savait que son enfant était. Ce dernier donna un grand coup de pied.

- Je crois qu'il est content de retrouver son papa –murmura le jeune Malefoy.

Le blond senti alors quelque chose de mouillé couler dans son dos. Harry Potter pleurait. Tout ce qu'il cachait et accumulait depuis des mois s'écoulaient par le biais de ces perles salées.

- Je ne vous abandonnerai plus, ni toi, ni le bébé….

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent. La main d'Harry s'aventura sur la cuisse de son ancienne Némésis. Drago se coucha sur le dos et posa la tête du brun sur son torse.

- Ca fait combien de temps que nous ne sommes pas retrouvés ainsi ? –demanda le brun

- Un peu plus de 6 mois. 6 mois et 5 jours pour être exact –murmura le blondinet

- Tant que ça….Mais tu sais que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer….

Le blond ne répondit rien. Harry se mit à genoux sur le lit et observa l'héritier Malefoy. Ce dernier réprimait difficilement la douleur d'une nouvelle contraction.

- Bon habille toi, je te prépare un sac en attendant –ordonna le Balafré (tiens, ça faisait longtemps…)

- Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? –s'étonna le blond

- On file à la clinique. C'est la 3ème fois en 15 minutes que je te vois grimacer à cause de la douleur .

Harry se rhabilla, aida Drago à enfiler une robe de sorcier, puis prépara rapidement un sac avec quelques vêtements. Il releva ensuite son amant et l'emmena devant la porte d'entrée. Ils transplanèrent alors dans le hall de la clinique. Aussitôt, des médicomages prirent en charge le blond, l'installèrent dans une chaise lévitante et l'emmenèrent dans une salle d'examen, laissant Harry en salle d'attente. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginevra s'approcha de notre brun.

- Drago a perdu les eaux. Il te réclame auprès de lui.

- Tu es sure que …*SBAAAF* AÏEUH ! _

- Oui j'en suis sure –dit Ginny, la main meurtrie par la gifle monumentale qu'elle venait de coller à son ami.

Elle lui tendit une sorte de blouse en plastique en lui ordonnant de la mettre et de se pointer dans la minute salle 69 (NdA : Oui bon….). Harry obéi et retrouva son amant en proie visiblement à une crise d'angoisse. Un champ de force s'était créé autour de lui, empêchant les guérisseurs de faire quoi que ce soit. Le survivant s'approcha doucement et parvint à franchir les barrières magiques. Dès lors que sa main enlaça celle de son amant, Drago se détendit et annula l'enchantement. Il laissa Harry le mettre nu et lui enfiler une sorte de chemise. A sa grande surprise, il s'aperçu que le pénis de Drago s'était changé en une sorte de vagin. Le cris de Drago le rappela à l'ordre et , guidé par les guérisseurs, il l'installa sur la table de travail.

- Calme toi –murmura-t-il a l'oreille du blond –ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Je suis près de toi, calme toi.

Le blond lui broya la main, son autre main crispée sur son ventre. Un guérisseur appela alors Harry.

- Venez nous aider à installer ses jambes là-dessus.

Le guérisseur montra une sorte d'étrier équipé de scratch pour maintenir les jambes de l'homme. Au moment où le brun se saisi de sa jambe, le blond se débattit. Les guérisseurs le stupéfixèrent et placèrent ses cuisses sur l'appareil. Harry repris ensuite son amant dans ses bras et annula le sort.

- Harry… -pleura le blond –Pourquoi ils me font ça ?

- C'est pour que le bébé puisse sortir –murmura le Survivant en lui passant un gant humide sur le visage

- Monsieur Malefoy, il va falloir pousser –Dit un guérisseur

Drago poussa de toutes ses forces sous les encouragements de son amant.

2 heures plus tard, à 1h30 du matin, ils entendirent un vagissement puis des pleurs.

- C'est une petite fille –annonça Ginny en soulevant la fillette. –Harry, vient couper le cordon !

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Drago, il coupa délicatement le cordon et la rousse posa la petite fille sur le torse du blond, près du cœur.

- Elle est née –murmura un Drago épuisé –Elle est là…

Il admira le visage de sa fille, avant qu'une infirmière ne l'emmène pour la nettoyer. Harry s'approcha de son amant et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu as très bien travaillé mon amour. Notre fille est parfaite, tout comme la personne qui l'a mise au monde.

Ginny revint avec la fillette emmitouflée dans une couverture rose. Elle la tendit à Harry qui la prit délicatement.

- Elle mesure 51 cm pour 3 kg 350 –Dit Ginny – Maintenant il me faut juste son prénom.

- Elle s'appelle Chloé –Murmure Drago en sachant que c'est un prénom qu'adore Harry – Chloé Lily

Alors que Ginny allait ouvrir la bouche, Harry la fit taire d'un regard

- On va t'emmener dans une chambre Drago. Harry, tu peux nous suivre avec Chloé s'il te plait ? –Demanda Ginevra

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chambre 140.

Harry, un Drago épuisé dans les bras, le regardait s'endormir. Il admirait la petite Chloé, remarquant les ressemblances entre son bébé et son amant. Il s'endormit peu après, enfin ne paix avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par des pleurs de nourrisson.

- Et merde, j'avais zappé ce détail –pensa le brun

Il poussa doucement le blond et alla bercer sa fille, de peur qu'elle ne reveille Drago.

- Chut Chloé –murmura le survivant en la prenant contre lui –Papa est là

La fillette ouvrit un œil et l'observa.

POV Drago

Il est 10h et je viens de me réveiller seul, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je suis désorienté avant de me rappeler que j'ai mis au monde ma fille cette nuit, une petite Chloé qui gigote dans son lit. Je me lève avec difficulté et la prend dans mes bras. Je m'installe ensuite dans un fauteuil. Une infirmière entre et m'apprend à tenir ma fille pendant que je la nourris et, alors que j'allais lui donner le bain en déplorant l'absence d'Harry, il arriva en courant, des sacs pleins les bras. Il les posa sur le lit et m'embrassa tendrement. Il m'accompagna ensuite donner le bain à Chloé. Revenu dans la chambre, mon brun me tendit des paquets.

- Ce sont des cadeaux de la part de nos amis pour fêter la naissance de la puce.

Il s'assied avec moi sur le lit, laissant le bébé dormir. Je découvre alors des ours en peluche, des vêtements, des jouets,… Harry m'embrasse et me prend les mains.

- J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi –me murmure-t-il –Le fait que Chloé soit née m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses, notamment le fait que nous sommes désormais une famille. Nous allons vivre tous les trois et élever notre fille comme la grande sorcière qu'elle doit devenir. C'est pour officialiser notre relation et notre famille qu'aujourd'hui je te fais cette demande.

Il sort alors une petite boite de sa poche et s'agenouille devant moi en l'ouvrant.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je ne peux retenir l'émotion qui me submerge et me met à pleurer. En ce jour du 12 juillet, quelques heures après la naissance de ma fille, j'accepte de m'appeler Drago Lucius Potter-Malefoy.

* * *

Bonsoir à tous. Voici enfin le dernier chapitre d'AECT. Il ne me restera plus qu'à poster l'épilogue.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusque-là. Et merci pour vos reviews.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour l'épilogue

Pour ceux qui me demandaient : Je vais très bien. Seule la voiture a été cassée.


	11. Epilogue

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling

Seule l'histoire est a moi

* * *

Epiloque

Les années ont passées. Chloé Lily Potter-Malefoy a maintenant 11 ans et va rentrer dans le collège où ses parents sont enseignant et directeur. Chloé a eu 3 frères et sœur : Lucius Harry, petit brun de 9 ans aux yeux couleur mercure, Nathaly Narcissa, jolie brune de 8 ans aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus (Drago s'est d'ailleurs demandé à maintes reprises si elle était bien de lui !) et James Drago,3 ans et demi, blond aux yeux gris, exact portrait de Drago malgré les traits de son visage qu'il tient de son deuxième père. .

Chloé et Lucius sont nés de Drago (avec bien évidemment la participation volontaire de Harry pour les travaux pratiques de conception). Nathaly et James sont, eux, né de Harry qui, après de nombreuses fausses couches, fut diagnostiqué d'une forme de peur prenant des proportions gigantesques. Après quelques mois de repos dans la maison que leur famille et amis leur ont offert sur l'île de Hatohobei, dans l'archipel des îles Carolines, en Océanie, Harry se vida de tout son stress et ses angoisses et pu concevoir la petite Nathaly, au grand désespoir du frère de celle-ci qui sentait qu'il allait devoir partager ses papas.

La petite famille vit dans un grand duplex a Pré-au-Lard, qu'ils quittent a chaque vacances pour le square Grimmaurd ou le manoir Malefoy.  
Quelques semaines après la naissance de leur fille ainée, nos deux anciennes Némésis se sont juré amour et fidélité à jamais, devant tous leurs amis et une petite Chloé qui, lassé de ne plus être l'attention de ses pères, a fait ses premiers pas pour les rejoindre devant l'autel.

_POV de Chloé._

Papa et Père me taquinent. Depuis ce matin, ils ne cessent de m'embêter parce que je rentre enfin à Poudlard. Mes frères et sœurs sont jaloux. Ils veulent aussi aller au collègue mais ils vont devoir rester avec grand-mère Cissy. Au moins, je pourrai passer un peu plus de temps avec mes parents, apprendre à mieux les connaitre sans avoir les petits dans les jambes… Je ne dis pas que je ne les aime pas hein, les petits ! Mais plutôt que j'ai besoin de connaitre comment étaient mes pères à mon âge, leurs façons de vivre, leurs caractères,…  
On m'a toujours dit que je ressemblais à Père, bien que j'ai les cheveux noirs et impossible à indiscipliné de Papa !

Mais bon, nous sommes le 1er septembre, il est 11h, je crois qu'il est temps de prouver au monde ce qu'il advient de la fille des deux plus grands sorciers de notre monde !

_**THE END**_

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps de temps à poster cette (courte) fin, mais entre mon boulot et les W-E où je n'avais pas internet...

Merci encore pour toutes vos rewiews et vos encouragements. Pour un auteur, c'est toujours une énorme source de courage et de bonheur de vous lire.

Merci pour tout...

JE VOUS AIME!


End file.
